


Jinxed

by Radi_skull320



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radi_skull320/pseuds/Radi_skull320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden-Commander Adelaide Cousland always has trouble sleeping.  Only Oghren knows this from times past and helps her deal the only way he knows how: with alcohol.  Anders encounters and heals small wounds for the Warden-commander and they bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinxed

_Warden Commander now. Weird. How many titles am I up to now?_

Adelaide pondered literally everything. It was far more interesting than sitting and listening to the current whining session of Vigil’s Keep nobles. It was very apparent as her bright grey eyes stared through everyone else’s. She blatantly let her soldiers help anyone that asked for the basics without a snide tone, and barely noticed the seething of the once faithful Howe supporters. She didn’t actually care if there was a lack of soldiers at the Vigil’s Keep itself, she had trust in the dwarf’s enforcements.

When the Seneschal finally let her go, Adelaide appeared to retire to her room. This was a tactic she had learned in the Denerim castle, as many of her advisors had learned to stalk her room entrance. She and Alistair would often meet up in one of the other many rooms of the castle and spend the night there if they knew there was an important meeting the next day. But this was Vigil’s Keep, not their castle. Her goal was to escape to the tavern and meet up with Oghren to drink away feelings. Feelings and the exhaustion of feeling them that only a friend with previous experience with her would probably understand. The adventures provided a kind distraction during the day, but like her previous exploits with her old friends, Adelaide always found it hard to sleep. There were nightmares of both her past (which were fantastically brought about again by Nathaniel’s confrontation) and the horrors the influx of darkspawn were giving her.

Adelaide slipped out of her arlessa attire and into stealthy rogue gear, staying in the shadows as long as time allowed. She met up with the dwarf at the tavern for the soldiers. It wasn’t so much a tavern as it was a converted farmer’s house that was close to the keep. It was quieter now, since it was time for the rest of the keep to sleep. She slipped a sovereign to the barkeep for his silence, should anyone even think of finding her here. Oghren sat at a small table against the wall of the tiny hall. He waved down the Warden-Commander and patted the dirty bench for her in the firelight and pulled up the pint of mead she would always order.

“You know me so well,” Adelaide smiled at her companion. The dwarf offered a hearty toast and drained his glass. They talked about their previous exploits together, about the mage tower and curiosity about their previous companions. There were many new Wardens now, and the dwarf commended her for her efforts. It was all going well until about 4 pints of mead and/or ale in Oghren always got to *that* question.

“You’re writing to him, aren’t you?” He asked her, each time they were out. The question would always come one drink later than the previous night.

Adelaide put down her glass, just like every night before and stared at the bottom swill. “It’s no use Oghren, the pigeons get shot down and the messengers get eaten by darkspawn. I quit after the 4th time, I won’t endanger anymore men.”

Oghren let out a large belch bringing Adelaide back to reality. “You know I have to ask, you are more than allowed to miss him,” he placed a hand on her shoulder. “And I am allowed to care about a comrade. I’m also sure he’s trying to write to you, since you’re a much more understanding woman that sodding nug Felsi!” And it had begun. Oghren complained about problems at home, domestic ridiculousness and all ‘accusation’ of being an inadequate father. Adelaide began to ambivalently complain about Alistair’s stinky cheese breath at formal affairs.

“Haha those are the problems of being queen.” Oghren laughed into his beer. That title had her love entwined in it, and it was not one she heard at the Keep. She missed it, she missed Alistair. She turned and smiled at him weakly, the turn proving the difficult part of the exchange. The room spun a bit and she was suddenly inspired. “That’s right!”

Adelaide drained the 6th round and slammed a fist back on the table as she rose to her feet.

“I AM queen! And it’s…awesome!” She pointed to the lack of patrons in the room, which had now tripled in her vision since she had drained her glass. “None of you…*hic* well you’re all soldiers…but the nobles in the shiny things…” She made waving points to the sky. “They don’t listen!” She turned violently, her sword knocked over a chair, but the clink of the blade sounded like an attack.

“I CAN TAKE YOU! YOU’RE NO ARCHDEMON!!” As Adelaide was prepared to swing her sword down on the offending chair she found she couldn’t move. Her limbs felt like liquid and she recognized the hum of magic as a paralysis glyph. 

“But Wyyyyyyyyynnnnnnnnneeeeeeee I was gonna kill iiiittt!” The glyph dispersed and Adelaide fell into a set of arms. Examining her inquisitively through a drunken haze was a blonde with light brown eyes.

“…Ali?” Was all she managed before a palm to her forehead ceased her consciousness.

\-----

“She reeks of alcohol!” Anders glared at Oghren.

“We all do! It’s a tavern!” Oghren muttered. “Although nearing round 7 is a new one for her.”

“She barely ate anything for dinner! You saw that! Odd for a Grey Warden…” Anders paused. “How often have you pair spent the nights drinking? And without me?! I’m offended!”

“Look you don’t know her like I do. Poor thing could never sleep at camp back during the Blight. We each tried to help her rest so she could lead.” The dwarf took a long swig, remembering those days. “She and I would just drink until we passed out, and yet she always woke in the morning to head into battle.” He paused again and looked at Adelaide’s unconscious body in Ander’s arms, still clutching her sword. “It’s like trouble seeks her out.”

“Sweet Andraste, I hope the others in your party had other ways to get her to rest.” Anders looked down at the unconscious warden. Like this, she looked different, the same way all people looked different when they were sleeping. She looked nothing like a leader hardened by battle, simply a woman plagued with a worried brow. He could see her eyes flickering against even the sleep magic he had placed. He let out a heavy sigh. “And somehow, even during these adventures, she’s made it back to her sleeping quarters after drinking with you?”

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Oghren grinned. “Believe it or not, she made it all by herself. Not bad for the Hero of Ferelden.”

“She at least needs some air.” He could see her struggling against a nightmare. “I’ll take care of this, but you all invite me the next time alcohol’s involved! You hear me!”

“Yeah, whatever…sparkle fingers.”

\-------

Something was keeping her down, something was wrong with this. Her limbs weren’t listening and her eyes weren’t opening. The dreams smelled like lyrium.

“No!” Adelaide sat up a small bit and everything began to spin. She immediately lay down again, her back on the…grass? Was that…the moon? “Wha?”

“Ah well that didn’t last long.” Anders’ voice was so very loud in her skull.

“Gaah! Why are you yelling?” Whispered Adelaide, she turned over to blot out the light of the moon in the clear sky. “What happened?”

“Oh nothing, I heard you yelling in the tavern while I was out for my evening stroll. I almost witnessed the Hero of Ferelden in action! About to slay a mighty chair!”

Adelaide winced. It was all real, that had happened. She hoped to the Maker, Andraste, and every god that he hadn’t heard her.

“Weekly visits to the tavern to drink away your worries, eh?” Anders started. “Am I not good enough to drink in the presence of the Queen of Ferelden?”

“No! It’s not that!” Adelaide sat up, too quickly. She grabbed her head and squinted at him trying to focus one of the three Anders-s in her swirling vision. “I, just, doubt you want to hear complaining of…” Her vision focused and he was listening too intently for her to handle, it caused her to blush and avert her gaze. “Er…of a domestic nature.”

Anders blinked at her.

“Look, of the ladies here, no one really like to indulge in this sort of thing. Oghren knows I like to complain and he has his fair share. It’s just…” She searched for words in a swimming brain. “Probably not proper to complain about a king in such a way to other people that don’t know him. It shows…a weakness…or something.”

“Weakness? Of you or him?” Anders probed.

“What? Him of course!” Adelaide rushed out.

“Uh huh, because I’m going to run about spreading rumors about a man who pushed to spare my life.” Anders chided. Adelaide tried to wave the thought away and realized it hurt to do so. She looked down and saw that her wrist was not the shape a wrist should be. As she felt a scream building, Anders caught her arm and muttered a chant.

“Looks like the chair won.” He continued his ministrations and Adelaide began to calm down. 

“How did that even happen?” She muttered.

“Chairs are feisty creatures, m’lady.” Anders snickered while Adelaide rested her chin on the other hand and pouted.

“You can just call me Adelaide if you want.” She eyed him finishing up his magic. “All my friends do.”

“Oh are we friends?” Anders feigned bitterness. “According your lack of drinking invitations, I wasn’t sure I was worthy to entertain frivolity with the Warden Commander, Hero of Ferelden, Arlessa of Vigil’s Keep, Queen...” He glanced at her and continued, she looked confused. “Who spared the Circle, cured the werewolves, and touched Andraste’s ashes. Whichever you prefer really.” She took her arm back and examined his work. 

“Eh, most of the things I’m known for are really due to chance.” She said, still a bit tipsy.

“So you just happened to be there for everything?” Anders said unconvinced.

“Aren’t we all?” Adelaide grinned. “Maker’s will and whatnot. I just happened to be the one to conscript you.”

“Isn’t power fun at least? Can you not revel in that?” Anders asked hopefully.

“You know it is and it isn’t.” Adelaide reminisced. “Do you realize how hard it is to get around Ferelden without people noticing. All those titles, at least one makes it to where you are going before you do. I used to be able to bend things to my whimsy without having a city or a people having to deal with my actions.” The buzz was leaving, she really didn’t want to expose her sadness with him right there. “Tavern probably won’t let us back in, but I would have gotten you a drink.”

“Luckily for you, I pilfered something to enjoy outside.” Anders revealed a bottle of wine from his pack, it was followed by the soft mew of Ser Pounce-a-lot.

“And everyone says mages can’t be trusted.” She made grabby hands at the bottle.

“Now now,” Anders tutted at her. “You can have some if you honestly answer 3 questions.”

“Do I have to answer them now? I promise you they will be more honest once I drain half of that.” Adelaide seemed a little worried about what a repeat offender apostate could ask her. She wouldn’t feel worried if she drink away the feeling.

“In between...maybe.” Anders eyed her with a touch of concern. He took a swig from the bottle and thought. “To be honest I’ve never had someone call me a friend before. Not someone who didn’t want my gold or was luring me into a trap. This isn’t a trap is it?”

“Is that the first question?” Adelaide said to the grass.

“I suppose it can be.”

“Why on earth would conscription be a trap?” She looked at him with accusation. “Yes, I’ve trapped you in an order that’s so terrible. I’m your boss and I keep you on such a tight chain. Maker forbid I let you out of my sight ever.” Her voice dripping with annoyance and sarcasm. “Give me that.” And she grabbed the bottle and took a swig. “Of course this isn’t a trap. This is saving your life the only way I knew how at the time, and I’d like to think of my companions as friends. I can’t believe you don’t trust me.” Making sure to stick to her bargain, she returned the bottle to the mage. 

“Maker no,” Anders implored. “It’s not that. It’s usually long after I do trust people that they decide that it is a great time to stab me in the back.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “I didn’t mean to offend.” He took a long drink, the conversation not going the way he had hoped.

Adelaide was a little sad that Anders was so skeptical of things. But if she had learned I anything from Morrigan, apostate mages in particular are very survival oriented.

“You had other questions?” She said, trying to sound understanding.

“Ogrhen mentioned you struggle with sleeping, you fought hard against my sleep spell. Any reason why?”

Adelaide thought about the answer to this carefully. It was always hard to put her dreams of experiences into words for other people. 

“Well I have many horrible things that haunt my nights. One of the things about being a Grey Warden, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, are the dreams. The taint of being a Grey Warden connects you to the darkspawn and the archdemon. As you’ve learned, the current ones we are dealing with are sentient and the fate for women captured by darkspawn.” Adelaide shuddered. “I fear when I succumb to the Calling…”

Anders handed her the bottle and she drank deep. His cat sauntered out of the bag and gave a nuzzle under her hand, leaving a coating of orange and white fur on her glove. 

“What about you Anders? You’re up late, wandering around.” Adelaide said, focusing on the purring creature demanding attention.

“Oh little old me?” Anders looked at her innocently. “Nothing at all, just enjoying the fact that I can wander about outside without a templar threatening me that it is past curfew.” He took the bottle and let the cat wander into his lap. “Mages are supposed to be connected to nature, it’s where we draw our power. Locked up in a tower, I wouldn’t be surprised if the finer points of the art faded away from the abilities of circle mages over time.”

“That would truly be unfortunate.” Adelaide examined the now furry palm of her hand. “I wonder if we could ever reach a middle ground.” Anders looked at her hopefully, the idea that a leader, someone of her stature could attempt to take something like this on- “But that’s why I fight darkspawn. Simple, straightforward, no negotiating, just stab.” Adelaide looked back at the mage, who was now sporting a crushed expression. She realized she had been thinking out loud and picked her next words carefully.

“Look Anders, it’s not that I don’t feel for your cause, I’d be happy to support an articulate leader. I just don’t think I’d be the most knowledgeable person.” She smiled weakly hoping that it was enough. “I have enough trouble trying not to get Alistair to not start a war with Orlais! ‘Cheese stains on the treaty absolutely count as my signature!’ Maker’s balls, I swear.” Adelaide moved to bring the wine to her lips and then stopped.

Anders watched her expression soften in her profile. He could have sworn he saw her eyes glisten in the moonlight.

“He sounds like such a handful,” Anders tried to bring her back. “Does he at least help you sleep at night?”

Adelaide chuckled to herself and blushed a bit. She handed the bottle back to him and offered a warm smile. Running her hand over the ball of fur nestled in his lap, his commander sighed deeply.

“He obsessively has his socks and small clothes monogrammed.” Adelaide began. “To make sure everyone knows they belong to him and so he can keep track of them.” She removed her shoe and displayed her calf to Anders. Along the trim in gold thread, it was there, A.T. “I just take one. It drives him nuts that there’s unmatched pairs in his sock drawer.”

The two of them laughed heartily at the king’s expense. It startled the cat back into the bag. Not realizing how much time had passed, both were surprised to see the sun begin to kiss the horizon. 

“It’s hard not to be jealous of the man you know.” Anders started, looking at Adelaide. “He seems to have found everything. Me, I just want to know what’s out there, you know?”

“You mean when it comes to women, do you?” She rolled her eyes at him.

“How could any man pick just one!” He continued in astonishment. “The variations among a single race of Thedas itself!”

“Careful you don’t get your drool everywhere, Anders.” Adelaide chided. “Pity Maihari didn’t…” She realized Anders had winked at her. “You two had known each other for a day!”

“It was all the time the Maker decided we have together." Anders tried to mimic the look of a widower the best he could. "Tenuous lives we lead commander. I’m glad I could help her enjoy her last.”

Adelaide stood up, the morning threatening to expose their position to the patrol.

“Come on you dog,” She offered her hand to him so they could return to the fortress. He took it and offered the best look of hurt he could.

“Oh commander, not all of us can find a love so true as your’s. It is truly one the bards shall sing of for ages to come.” Anders walked with Adelaide weaving through the grass. In the distance, the sounds of the forge coming to life and clink of patrol armor began the morning song.

"I absolutely heard you Adelaide," Anders said with a hum of satisfaction as he followed her back to the keep.

"I figured you did," Adelaide was happy to be leading them and was hiding a blush. "Something you can use to pick up the women I bet. 'I was mistaken for the king once, after the queen had 7 rounds of ale.'"

"Hey!" he cried in indignation. "You were only on your 6th round!"

She led him to a secret door she would scurry into when she didn’t want to be seen. Leaning against it, she crossed her arms and faced him before they could enter.

“I have no doubt in my mind that you will be eating your words, Anders.”

“What? Has my attitude offended you?” Anders asked genuinely puzzled, he thought they had gotten along well. 

“Not at all,” She said examining him and rubbing her chin. It was making him nervous, what was she doing? She straightened against the door and scanned his face intently. The stark contrast between the grey of her eyes and the dark brown of her hair made him want to comment on how beautiful she was. He actively bit his tongue to keep himself from doing so, not wanting to undo the bonding he had accomplished this past night.

“What in the name of the Maker are you doing?” Anders muttered.

“Reading you ser mage.” She started. “As one liar to another, I will admit there is decency in you despite you trying so hard to hide it.” Adelaide backed off and returned to the door. “Barring the hand of the Maker himself to mess it up, I have no doubt that some woman will have your heart in their hands. I would love to see the mess she makes of you.” And with that she opened the door and headed inside.

_________________________

During the healing process, Anders doesn’t have to think. It’s simple and it is a way to use magic that doesn’t draw that much attention. The thankful look on Ferelden refugees' faces is enough for him. He has eluded the eyes of Kirkwall templars for few years now, helping mages flee the oppressive circle. He had written Adelaide for a while upon first arriving. She had sent her regards and some coin for him to establish himself. She also mentioned her great concern about him and Justice joining. Her last letter made it to him the same day he learned she was reported missing. Though he tried to send her letters after then, there was no responses to be had. 

It was a normal day so far, he was feeling particularly wiped out from healing several children today. He’d thought he had a moment to rest until Justice triggered his guard. Anders grabbed his staff and spun around, ready to attack.

“I have made this a place of healing! A sanctuar-”

“I don’t mean any harm, I just want to ask some questions.” A woman with bright green eyes and raven dark hair offered her hands in surrender. He saw a simple staff at her back and realized she was a mage. She began to gently ask him questions about the Deep Roads and the Grey Wardens. Once he realized she was not here to take him back, Anders relaxed a bit. He was surprised by her tempered attitude towards mages and happy to meet another Ferelden. In exchange for maps of the Deep Roads, he gingerly asked for her help in regards to his friend Karl and was surprised when she agreed to help him. Their conversation drew to a close and Anders found himself a bit sad that she had to leave.

“Before you leave, I never caught your name. How will I know you from the other apostate mages meeting me at the chantry in the evening?” He asked hopefully, with a levity he hadn’t used in ages.

“I’m Aidan Hawke,” She said, he soft hand shaking his. “And I will see you tonight.”

His stomach fluttered at, what he had to have been imagining, Aidan's sultry tone. His eyes traced her body as she strutted out the door. Justice began to hiss at the back of his mind. He also remembered the words the Warden Commander said to him that night they drank on the hill.

“Maker’s balls, she just had to jinx me.”


End file.
